


send me the moon

by enesnl



Series: detours [6]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enesnl/pseuds/enesnl
Summary: chaeyoung ends up at tzuyu's doorstep sometime in the late hours.





	send me the moon

**Author's Note:**

> this.. isnt really anything lmao but whats more ??? is the fact that ive written 3 tzuyu ships despite me not rly caring for them

Chaeyoung isn't sure what the hell she's doing. Her confidence in her final destination doesn't exactly seem to be sure-fire, either. The train tracks beneath her ricochet in a steady hum, as she consumes the last ray of warmth streaking across the violet sky, lining parallel to the grassy weeds of the countryside. A fuzzy voice rings throughout the cabin, coated in the grey haze of Chaeyoung's parchment brain.

_2 hours until _ _the_ _ last stop_

Chaeyoung sighs, dismissing an offer of tea with a polite smile. Her head bobs with the slight rise and fall of the windmills in the visible distance. She hadn't thought anything of it when she'd left. It'd felt like her legs had been drawn on a puppet string, steered by something uncontrollable within her, and she could only be its pawn. She decides, now, to rest her nape on the fabric of the comfortable-enough train seat, urging slumber to overtake her. 

_Miss?_

_Miss?_

Chaeyoung ruffles awake when a crew member gently rocks her to and fro, and his voice barely registers before she finds herself walking the path of a long, dirt trail. It's dark; it's cold. Really, she should know better. It isn't until what seems like hours later that she finds herself in front of a heavy wooden door, emblazoned with the emblem of the Blue Sky with a White Sun and a large knocker that'd been shaped to resemble an unsettlingly realistic looking macaque. A parasitic anxiety starts in her belly, and she gulps it down as it grazes the back of her teeth. The door seems to grow taller with every passing second and the knocker looms bigger than her fist, the macaque's metallic eyes boring into her dizzy ones. She opts for the door bell.

A harsh, fluorescent light is blinding as a sleep-drunk figure clambers into view, wiping at her eyelashes with a groan. Some eye crust snows atop the peak of her cheek, decorating it. Chaeyoung's palms start to sweat as she hears the grey outline of a voice that sounds achingly familiar; quiet and deafening all at once.

Chaeyoung _really_ doesn't know what she's doing here. It hasn't been that long since Chaeyoung had last seen Tzuyu; not more than a few months, she'd reckon. Still, she scrutinizes her from head to toe. Tzuyu hasn't changed much, save for the tousled hair and the adorable pajamas that are a few inches too short for her. Meanwhile, Chaeyoung had gone through a few trims, styles, and at least two hair colors in the passed time. Sometimes she'd lose track, until Tzuyu would consistently remind her that her hair would fall out before she was 35. Chaeyoung had always insisted that it was toner and did no harm, and it'd never been a lie, but still - Tzuyu had always given her a pointed look, with _as long as the capriciousness isn't telling of your actual personality_.

Chaeyoung hears something delicate waft into her ear and it isn't until her eyes happen to catch Tzuyu's worried ones that she's brought back to reality. She'd been doing that a lot lately: disappearing into a basement within herself; where things didn't hurt.

The words snake out before she can stop them.

"Run away with me."

Tzuyu's eyes widen and her brows knit and her jaw slackens and words seem to be yoyo-ing up and down her throat, but - none manage to escape.

Chaeyoung repeats herself as the waning moon glows dimly above them. The light breeze is audible, and the _hoo_ tinkles impossibly like an answer.

Finally, Tzuyu manages to speak, though it comes out in fragments and everything seems to be painted in a _huh?_

"Wha- I don't unders- is that why you came here?"

Chaeyoung merely shrugs. "Dunno."

"It's like 10° out and you're only wearing a t-shirt and- oh my god, your feet," Tzuyu crouches to inspect, "did you walk all the way here? Jesus."

Chaeyoung looks down; there are flakes of dried blood in the crevices between her toes and a little fresh blood oozing through. The pain is dull, but she finds it a small triumph that she can feel it now.

"Let's get you inside," Tzuyu ushers her in, "I'll help clean and disinfect them. I think we have some bandages too."

Chaeyoung nods and her lips curve at the contact between their fingers; it's soft, well-worn, and filled with the sun.

/

The basin cups her feet like a palm offering a helping hand. Chaeyoung releases a sigh with the first dip into the warm water.

"Is it too hot?" Tzuyu asks, her eyes speaking with care.

A small smile blooms on Chaeyoung's face, reaching her eyes and settling into her dimple.

"It's perfect."

Tzuyu ignores the conviction in her tone, saturated with a fondness Tzuyu tries to rinse away. They stay silent for a while, the gentle swish swash of the water occupying the silence and residing in the comfort of their breaths. Chaeyoung speaks first.

"I miss you."

It's hushed, almost like she's whispering a resigned plea into a phone, and the receiver on the other end isn't there to answer. But Tzuyu's here, and Chaeyoung's here, and they're grounded together in this tiled bathroom as the small pheasant clock in the corner ticks away.

Tzuyu pauses all motion but a subtle, almost imperceptible, caress of her thumb on the slope of Chaeyoung's foot.

"I missed you, too." Her voice trembles, laced with a truth hidden away in her most precious belongings.

"No, I mean," Chaeyoung curves her hand atop Tzuyu's, until they're bathed, submerged in complete honesty, "I _miss_ you."

They meet eyes. Tzuyu swallows the taffy lodged in her throat, ceasing the painful tease and stretch of her emotions. The silence is uncomfortable.

Tzuyu coughs on an uneven beat. "I'll make up the couch for you," she mumbles out, walking away with her back facing Chaeyoung, "you shouldn't go out there again. Who knows what could've happened to you?"

Chaeyoung surrenders with a sigh, wiggling her clean toes in the water, watching as her skin begins to prune.

/

The hot afternoon sun beats her awake. Chaeyoung scrunches her face, assuaging the fire on her cheeks with a blanket skimming across the flush of her skin; the cotton fibers wafting a dusty rose, home-grown, in her atmosphere. The yawn she's shedding halts when she registers _exactly_ where she is. Embarrassment begins to boil as her eyes scatter across the unfamiliar walls and high ceilings. Through a scrap in the window curtains, she catches the edge of a beautiful smile ending before another, bigger one takes its place. Tzuyu is smiling at someone out of view, and laughing without reservation, and she looks - _happy_. Chaeyoung draws a shoddy sketch of the glimpses and peeks she's seen of Tzuyu's life here: framed pictures aligning the cedar mantel, several sets of shoes tossed haphazardly into the rack, various chew toys just laying around the carpet -

the gears turn in Chaeyoung's head.

They'd always met in Seoul. Had always eaten Korean food, had only ever hung out with Chaeyoung's friends and family, had only looked at the stars with the Namsan Tower inhabiting some blip of the sky. Chaeyoung realizes she's been selfish. Their meanings of home differ, and as much as she wants for them to overlap, to become one with the full moon - as much as she wants to say _I love you I love you I love you…_ all she can do is snuggle closer into the blanket. Let the rose envelop her being, so she can be selfish for a few moments more.

**Author's Note:**

> curiouscat.me/enesnl  
twt @enesnl


End file.
